Amestris
Amestris is a United State country and a Parliamentary Republic type of Goverment, ruled by a specific type of leader, called "Fuehrer". It originally appears from the anime series, Fullmetal Alchemist, and it's resulted anime adaptation, ''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brothehood. ''A close analogue to the real life Nazism, Amestris is not the type of being Nazism itself, neither has some connection to it, as it is stated by the director of the series. Amestris is featured in it's great majority, during the events of Non-Disney Villains Tournament. Members: Non-Disney Villains Tournament: * King Fuehrer Bradley (The Leader of the country) * Selim Bradley * Mrs. Bradley * Military of Amestris Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Introduction Led by Fuehrer King Bradley, the alter ego of Wrath, Amestris becomes officialy, participated in the war, by first allying with the wicked judge of Paris, Claude Frollo. The Battle of London Later, Frollo assembles his forces, on purpose to strike in England, now occupied by Amon. With King Fuehrer Bradley and his forces backing them up, Frollo is assure that he would won the battle. During th invasion in London, King Fuehrer Brandley confronts one of London's new denfeses in the form of Dr. Drakken, a recent ally of Amon. When Drakken enters into one of his giant-robotic minions to deal with the Fuehrer, King Bradley arms himself with a sword and makes a stand against the doctor. With a quick swing, Bradley destroys the robot of Drakken. However, Bradley's enthusiasm is cut short enough, when the Millennium, led by the Major, strikes in London, destroy major parts of it. Upon seeing the Major's assault, Frollo's forces, included King Fuehrer Bradley and the Armestrian forces are forced to retreat from England. Non-Disney Villains Tournament Refusal to Religion Amestris begins it's campaign, when King Fuehrer Bradley, the alter ego of Wrath, becomes involved in the war. During the events of the war, Enrico Maxwell, the leader of the Iscariot, calls King Fuehrer Bradley, in hopes of allying with the Amestrian leader. Matters get worse, when Fuehrer Bradley spurns his offer and rejects God entirely. As a result, they both leave on bad terms. To enchase the gap between the two factions, Bradley's true form as the Homunculus, Wrath, has Envy to assassignate one of the Iscariot's officers, Cortez. Fused with Britannia Later, the Armestrian forces are assembled into the Britannia Empire, as the the corrupt despot, Charles zi Britannia, solidifies an alliance with several nations, included the Iscariot. King Fuehrer Bradley's tensions are rising, as he encounters Enrico, who is also one of the allied members of Britannia's alliance. A Family Reception While King Fuehrer Bradley wanders into the headquarters of Alexander Anderson, the mentor of Enrico Maxwell, he meets with it's actual occupator. The latter one, having heard words of the Amestris' actions towards the Iscariot, awaits for the moment to kill the Amestrian leader. Just then, Bradley's family arrives and takes Fuehrer Bradley a walk in the headquarters, much to Anderson's dismay. Refusal Partnership Wanting to increase his facility, King Fuehrer Bradley summons the Earth Queen to his dominion, in terms of allying with the Earth Nation. The result ends, with the Earth Queen leaving from the conference, refusing to the Fuehrer's offer. Gallery: Non-Disney Villains Tournament: 2751038-wrath9.jpg|King Bradley (The Leader and Fuehrer of the Amestrrian empire, depending on the incarnation, King Bradley may be the alias of the Homunculus, Pride, as stated in the original anime series, or the alias of the Homunculus, Wrath, as stated in the manga and Brotherhood series) Mrs. Bradley.jpg|Mrs. Bradley (The Wife of King Bradley and the Adoptive Mother of Selim Bradley) Selim Bradley.jpg|Selim Bradley (The adopted son of King Bradley and Mrs. Bradley, depending on the version of the character, Selim is an innocent and pure child, at heart, as stated in the original anime series, or the secret alias of the Homunculus, Pride, as stated in the manga and Brotherhood series) Maria Ross.jpg|Maria Ross (Second Lieutenant of the Amestrian empire) Basque Grand.jpg|Basque Grand (The Top General of the Amestrian empire) Military of Amestris.jpg|Military of Amestris (The loyal troops of the Amestrian empire) Category:Factions Category:Team Villains Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Team Heroes Category:Non-Disney Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Organization Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Charles zi Britannia Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Frollo's Alliance Category:Amestrian forces